


Q&A what now?

by MiriamMT



Series: Gallavich OneShots (no smut) [38]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Ian Gallagher and Mandy Milkovich are Best Friends, Ian Gallagher and Mickey Milkovich in Love, M/M, Matchmaker Mandy Milkovich
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:55:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23012866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiriamMT/pseuds/MiriamMT
Summary: Mandy watched a video about a couple doing a q&a - So she has the brilliant idea to do the same with Ian and Mickey, leading to the boys discovering new sides on the other.
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Series: Gallavich OneShots (no smut) [38]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1525730
Comments: 4
Kudos: 207





	Q&A what now?

"Mick you need to do me a favour", Mandy said first thing in the morning when Mickey finally forced himself out of bed and entered the kitchen.   
"I don't have to do shit before my first coffee.", he mumbled and walked to the coffee machine.

Mandy stood behind him, watching him impatiently.   
"I won't drink quicker if you're breathing down my neck, you know?"

Mandy rolled her eyes and sat down at the kitchen table.   
Mickey slowly went to the table as well and sat down, he looked at his little sister.

"So", he sighed, "Who do I have to kill this time?"   
"No one"   
"What are you on about then?", he asked confused.

"I need you for an experiment."   
Mickey groaned.   
"No, Mick listen. I watched a video on YouTube the other day-"   
Mickey groaned again and put his head on the table.   
"- and I found videos of a really cute couple. They're sometimes doing videos where they answer questions together."   
"What does that have to do with me?"   
"Well, in one of their latest videos, they had to answer questions separately - to see what they answer when the other one is not sitting next to them."

"Great story, I go take a shower", Mickey said when he finished his coffee.   
"No, wait. I want to do that with you and Ian too... As experiment."   
"No", Mickey said simply.

"Why not?"   
"It's stupid. And pointless."   
"You're stupid and pointless and allowed to live though."   
Mickey flipped her off and got up.

Mandy scoffed, "Ian already agreed to it"   
Mickey turned around to her again.   
"No, he didn't"   
"Yes he did. You know him, always eager to talk about your relationship. I bet he would be happy if you do it too."

"No way in fucking hell."   
"Come on Mickey, it will be fun. Please. Do it for favourite sister"   
"You're my only sister."   
"That you know of.", Mandy stated and grinned, "Come on, Mick, I bet you will want to know what Ian answered in the end."

Mickey sighed. It really sounded like something Ian was stupid enough to agree to. And he really loved his sister. So in short - he was fucked.

"Okay", he finally gave up and threw his hands in the air, "I'll do it."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next day, Mandy walked over to the Gallagher house, where she found Ian.

The Ginger was busy with Franny at the moment.  
"Hey Ian", she happily jumped through the Gallagher house.

"Hey, what's gotten you so cheery?"   
"I need you for a couple experiment."   
"A couple experiment?"   
"Its about you and Mickey", she nodded.

Ian smiled, it's been a while since they made it official that they're a couple and Ian still loved to hear it.   
He thought, that their names sound beautiful together.   
He actually lived in the Milkovich house by now - it just kind of happened - and was only at the Gallagher home the last week to help out with a few things.

"I will ask you a set of questions that I also asked Mickey. In the end I'll have a look whether you said the same things."   
"Like in that YouTube video you showed me?"   
Mandy nodded.   
"I don't know, Mands. Mickey would never agree to that."   
"He already did", Mandy grinned, "I've got his answers here.", she got a paper out.   
"How the fuck did you get him to do that?"   
Mandy shrugged and grinned, "I got my ways. So will you do it too?"   
Ian shrugged, "Sure. If Mickey did, I don't have a choice, right?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~

**"What colour is the other's underwear today?"**

Mickey frowned at her.   
"How the fuck should I know? He wasn't fucking here last night was he?"   
"Guess", Mandy shrugged.   
Mickey sighed, "I don't know, black?"

Ian gave a similar reaction, "Well if he's wearing sweatpants, he ain't wearing boxers."   
Mandy grimaced, "That's disgusting."   
"Its not, it's efficient.", Ian grinned at her.   
"What's yours today? Just so I can check if Mickeys answer was right.   
"Black", Ian shrugged.

**"If you** **could** **get married without any problems - who would propose?"**

Mickey rolled his eyes.   
"Ian."   
"Why?"   
Mickey shrugged, "Because it's his turn to get on his knees for a change. Also, when we get married, you gotta move out."   
" _When_ not _if_?"   
"Just ask the enxt question!"

Ian bit his lip.   
"I mean... I think... well, isn't he still married to Svetlana?"   
"I said, without problems."  
"Well, a problem is that Mickey hates everything romantic and wedding shit like that. He would never say yes even if I'd propose... so I won't."   
"You won't propose to him? Ever?"   
Ian shook his head, "It's not like him. I'm okay with that. I don't need to marry him to be happy with him... even though I would like that... you know, him being my husband. But I would have to wait until he proposes."   
Mandy wanted to hit her head against a wall already. 

**"Who is messier?"**

"Messier?"   
"The answer is you, Mick. I'm pretty sure. You never clean up."   
"Well, I keep myself clean that's hard enough. Why would I also do fucking laundry or whatever."   
"You showered like once per month for the first 17 years of your life."   
Mickey shrugged and grinned at her, "Things in personal hygiene need to change if you want someone to fuck you in the ass every day."   
Mandy grimaced, "Ugh"   
"Your own fault for asking."

"Mickey, definitely. I mean, is it so hard to take your dirty laundry and put it into the laundry baskett? Or to not hoard dirty dishes in the bedroom until they start walking away on their own?" Ian shook his head and crossed his arms in front of his chest.   
"What about personal hygiene?"   
Ian smirked, "Well, he got a lot better at that since he was 17. He looked like a streetkid once removed. But now he's so clean I can lick every inch of his body... literally.", he licked over his lips and Mandy just shook her head.

**"Who is** **the** **bigger cry baby?"**

"Him.", Mickey stated nonchalantly, "Soft Bitch", he shook his head but smiled.

"Him", Ian grinned, "He whines about everything. Kissing, body contact, he still hates it when I call him babe.", he chuckled.   
Mandy laughed too, "He said you're the bigger cry baby."   
"Of course he says that."

**"** **Who's** **got** **the** **bigger dick?"**

Mickey frowned at her.   
"Why do you want to know that?"   
"Hey, I just asked the questions of the video."   
"And they ask some strangers about their dicks?"   
Mandy nodded, "So?"   
Mickey shrugged, "Ian. Well, you got yourself the wrong Gallagher, Mands", he grinned and held his hands about nine inches apart from each other.   
Mandy raised her eyebrows, "And you can fit all of that into your ass?"   
Mickey shrugged, "I'm awesome. So, there's that."

"Me." Ian shrugged, " And no, I won't tell you any details about our sex life. I should have known it was another one of your traps. I'm just waiting for the day, you installing a camera in our bedroom."   
Mandy just smirked, "Who says I didn't already?"

" **What would you like** **to** **criticise about the other but** **don't** **want to say it to his face?"**

"I say everything to his face", Mickey shrugged, "Except when he's behind me and doesn't go fast enough."   
"I know", Mandy rolled her eyes, "Then you scream it through the whole damn house. What about things that don't have anything to do with sex?"   
Mickey shrugged, "There ain't much to criticise about that guy in any way, so..."

Ian thought a bit longer about that one.   
"I think... I would criticise that he has to be so anti-couple the whole time. Everything romantic or cute is just bullshit for him. Why can't he let me call him cute names the way he does it? Why can't we go out on dates? It's kinda sad that we can't do the normal couple shit. But everytime I try to talk to him about it, he just doesn't listen or gets me to shut up by taking his clothes off and shoving his tongue down my throat."

**"Who** **gives** **the better blowjobs?"**

"Me", Mickey nodded, "His are great. He's great at eating ass too. But my blowjobs are better."   
"It's so weird to hear your own brother say that."   
Mickey smirked, "Why are you asking if you can't handle the truth?"

"Definitly Mickey. Holy shit. I have no idea how he does it. I mean, like I said, I have the bigger dick, and he just... deepthroats it like some porn star. I would live in that mouth if I could."   
Mandy chuckled and wasn't sure if she was weirded out or amused.

**"With which celebrity would you start a throuple?"**

"A what now?"   
"Three people in a relationship. You, Ian and..."   
"No one!", Mickey exclaimed, "not happening! I ain't fucking sharing! And that Bitch better said the same thing."

"Mickey would never be on board with that.", Ian grinned, "But... I think, I'd take Cody Fern from American Horror Story... He's cute. Or maybe someone who looks more like Mickey... then I'd have two of him, that would be cool. Noel Fisher maybe."   
"Who?"   
"The yellow turtle from Ninja Turtles."   
"You would have sex with a turtle?"   
"No, with the actor of the turtle. I always thought he was kinda hot but no one else did, what confused me - until Debbie said that he kinda looks like Mick. That's why I think he's hot, I guess."

" **Who of you starts fights more often?"**

Mickey shrugged, "Him, I'd say. He sometimes has those phases where nags about everything I do. It's annoying. Uh, why cant you pur your laundry away, uh why cant you bring the dishes back to the kitchen within the first two weeks, uh why can't I call you baby? - well cause I fucking ain't one!"

"Him.", Ian said, " 'cuz he's a crybaby, we already had that."

**"Who's louder in bed?"**

"I can answer that one for you", Mandy said, "It's you."   
Mickey grinned, "Maybe, but he's the one who gets the bed moving so much it's banging against the walls."

"Him. And I honestly love it!"   
Mandy chuckled.   
"No, really. He used to force every fucking noise down when no one was supposed to know and we fucked in semi-public. But now, in his house, or when we were alone somewhere, he finally makes all the noises he wants to, and it's so fucking sexy, you can't imagine."   
"Well, I hear it every night, but I don't think it's sexy in the slightest."   
Ian just smirked and licked his bottom lip.   
"I could get hard only thinking about it."   
"Okay stop. That was the last question anyways", Mandy giggled.   
"Oh thank god, so will you tell me what Mickey said?"   
"Not yet", she grinned.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A few days later Ian and Mickey both got voice messages from Mandy.

They were surprised when they realised it was a recording of their interview experiment. But Ian got Mickeys answers and Mickey got Ian's answers.

While Ian could only grin like a love drunk idiot at some of Mickeys answers.   
Mickey bit his lip while Ian talked about the proposal and the criticising thing... He had no idea it was so hard for Ian.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ian looked through the fridge for something to eat.   
"Fuck, I knew we should have gone grocery shopping.", He called out towards Mickey, "Guess we have to get take out."

Mickey shifted his weight from one foot to the other nervously. He had put on a nice shirt (as nice as his wardrobe allowed) and was all cleaned up, hair made. Ian didn't notice it yet.

"Actually, we could just... go out... And not call some delivery shit.", Mickey mumbled.   
Ian had his head stuck so deeply into the fridge, that he bumped his head when he shot up at the words.   
"Ow", he cursed and backed up out of the fridge, he turned around to Mickey, "What did you say?"

"Go out...", Mickey repeated and crossed his arms in front of his chest, looking away from Ian, who was rubbing the top of his head, where he bumped into the fridge, "On a... you know"   
"Date?"   
Mickey rolled his eyes, "Yeah, for fucks sake, one of those. Get dressed before I change my mind, okay?"

Ian almost forgot to start moving over staring at his boyfriend surprised.   
"Gallagher move, or we'll be late!"   
Ian grinned brightly and went over to him to kiss his lips shortly before running to the bedroom.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They were sitting in a restaurant.   
"I would have chosen something more fancy but... well, we're broke."   
Ian grinned at him, "It's perfect."

Mickey was obviously uncomfortable in this environment. The candles, the people, the fancy dressed waiters.   
Ian put his hand on top of Mickeys on the table.   
"Calm down, Mick. Everything's okay. Just concentrate on me, alright?"

Mickey gave him a small smile.   
"So... am I right that Mandy sent you an audio file with my answers to her stupid questions too?"   
"She sent mine to you?"   
Ian nodded, Mickey bit his lip nervously.

"That Bitch, that wasn't part of the deal."   
Ian grinned, " well, it got me this date, so, I can't be really mad at her."   
Mickey couldn't help himself but smile and relax a bit. Ian always had this effect of him.

"So, how is this whole date thing going now? What do I have to do?"   
"We eat and we just... talk."   
"We talk all the time, what's so special about dates?"   
Ian shrugged, "It's romantic."   
Mickey looked thoughtfully at the candle in the centre of the table.   
"I'm sure I could steal this thing and put it at home on our dinner table."

"It's not only the candle, Mick. It's being alone with you, just you and I."   
"There are sitting like 20 people around us."   
"But this is just about us. We are together and show it to other people, we have fun together... We can just be with each other."   
Mickey bit his bottom lip. "If this is about more alone time, I can throw Mandy and Svetlana out of the house for a few hours any day."

"It's not just that. We're in a public place and you didn't pull your hand away in the last 10 minutes."   
Mickey looked at their hands. He bit his lip and turned his head around so he could intertwine their fingers.   
Ian smiled happily.

"So you want me to show you off as my boyfriend?", Mickey smirked, "Silly Gallagher, don't you know that that's my favourite hobby? That's why I always come with you to those clubs. To make sure that no one touches you, and to brag about being your boyfriend."   
"You do that?"   
"All the time. One of the bartenders is already annoyed of me."   
Ian chuckled.

They looked at each other over the candle light, smiling, "I couldn't be happier right now. With our whole situation.", Ian said after a while.

Mickey ran his thumb over Ian's fingers, "Me too, freckles... even though I'm sure we could improve our situation on the Svetlana front."   
Ian smiled.   
"Sure babe", he said in response to the pet name Mickey had for him.

Ian was more than surprised when Mickeys hand only twitched at the word "babe" but he didn't verbally protest.

"Wow, you're trying really hard tonight."   
Mickey rolled his eyes, "I guess... It's okay for you to call me... that. As long as you don't do it in front of people we know."   
Ian grinned widely, "Okay, babe"   
Mickey couldn't help but smile at the grinning Gallagher.

"Just to be clear, if you call me crybaby on more time in your life, we won't have a date every again.", Mickey referred to the recording of the interview.

"Don't worry babe, you proved to me tonight that you ain't a cry Baby. You're obviously capable of overcoming that shit."   
"Well, I only do it so you're happy."   
"I'm happy. Happier than I ever thought I could be."   
Mickey smirked, " and of course I'm aiming for fantastic sex tonight."   
Ian grinned dirtily at him and nodded.

Finally, their food arrived.   
They ate and talked and looked at each other. They had fun and were happy to be in a public place.

Suddenly the attention of the room shifted to a couple three tables away from them.   
The man was on one knee in front of his girlfriend and proposed to her.  
The woman broke out in tears and said yes. The rooms applauded.   
Ian and Mickey applauded too, even though weren't sure why... They didn't know the couple after all.

After that it was suddenly a bit awkward between them.   
Both remembered the question about the proposal.

Mickey took a sip from his drink.   
"Anyways", he said, "I would say yes, if you'd propose to me. Just saying. But not in a public place or I have to slap you. I'd still say yes, but I'd slap you."

Ian grinned at him and took his hand again.   
"I didn't even know you would want to get married. You said it's just a piece of paper."   
"It was when it came to Svetlana", Mickey shrugged, "But you and me aren't me and Svetlana. I would marry you because I want to... and because I want to be with you. That gives the piece of paper meaning."   
"So you want to be my husband, so you can show me off and tell other people to get their fingers off your husband."   
Mickey nodded, "I'm gonna slap a ring on that finger and call you mine forever. Also, if it gets you to smile like that to call me your husband, I'll be your husband."

Ian smiled brightly, giving him exactly the lovefilled smile Mickey was talking about.   
"I've got the best fucking boyfriend in the whole world.", he whispered, "I love you so much, Mickey."   
Mickey just smiled and held his hand tighter.

Yes, he definitely would marry this man one day.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


End file.
